


《伊卡洛斯》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: 一个发生在苏联从没有解体的平行宇宙里的短篇（科幻？）故事，两个太空人的故事（？？？）。保留姐妹设定，但是本文里艾莎和安娜小时候的关系非常亲密，可能有点ooc。(绝对不意味着我喜欢苏联)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	《伊卡洛斯》

安娜踢踢腿，把自己送进驾驶舱。就和在火星轨道上的每个晚上一样，她又梦见了拜科努尔发射场的晴空。“暴风雪”号航天飞机拖出明橙色的焰柱，航向火星的赭红日落。我会给他们寄信的，安娜想。又过了约莫半分钟，火光愈发炽烈；再也没什么“暴风雪”号了，只剩蒸汽和熏烟交融的纺锤状云团翻滚扩散，艾格纳和阿杜娜的碎片附着在半熔化的铝板残渣上，纷纷扬扬地洒向哈萨克斯坦的荒漠。羊毛袖子遮住她的泪眼之前，她最后看见的是艾莎闪烁白金光泽的麻花辫和在寒风中发红的面颊。惊呼、啜泣与嚎啕哭声中，艾莎平静专注的脸是如此不同寻常。

真见鬼的，离开不到七十二小时，自己已经怀念起轨道空间站上的人造重力了，在那里噩梦也有实实在在的分量。想到这，她不由得同情起半个世纪前的先辈们，听说他们饱受骨质疏松和肌肉萎缩之苦，不少人整个晚年都在黑海边上的疗养院度过。政府为之专门修建了几座轮廓为辐射状的疗养院，从空中俯瞰仿佛外壳镀铬的未来飞行物，或许能让年老体迈的退休太空人们回想起曾在大气层外沐浴的荣光。谁能想到，弗兰克·劳埃德·赖特注1的装饰主义狂想最终会在他祖国的死对头那首先实现呢？太平洋的另一边，卡纳维拉尔角注2大概已经倾颓作遗址和废墟，宏伟的发射塔台是献给人类进取精神的金属墓碑——她记得很清楚，十年前NASA宣布无限期停止一切载人航天计划时，《真理报》上可刊登了整版社论嘲笑资本主义者的腐朽软弱；后来同样的命运也降临到了自己头上，编辑们却说这是顺应人民意愿的合理举措。早在常驻空间站的植物学家科罗廖夫丢下实验样本钻进返程飞船时，她就隐约察觉到了局势变化；后来她听到了那段美国人的广播讯号，方知一切皆已无法挽回：

“民众呼声强烈…困难重重…‘火星格勒’计划取消…”

当时她和克里斯托弗相对而坐在餐桌前，后者宽厚的手掌攥成拳砸向桌面，震起了合金板上摞放的瓷碟。然后他把自己锁进厨房里，舱门后时不时传来一阵玻璃杯粉碎的声音；第二天，安娜发现柜子里私藏的酒水被一扫而空了。好家伙，克里斯托弗就躺在地板上打着响亮的呼噜，浑身散发出自酿伏特加的味道，手上还抓着空瓶。此前她一直以为克里斯托弗——一个生着大鼻子的高官独子，除了在和自己一起玩走私来的日本游戏机时会显露出那么一丁点好胜心之外，其他时候简直木讷温顺得就像一头长颈鹿。看来人人都有逆鳞。

那天安娜难以入眠，她紧紧盯着卧舱床头用水晶框装裱的相片，偶尔起身拿无纺布擦拭它印满自己指纹的表面。她想自己一定有点神经质了，因为她刚刚擦净相框，便难以自拔地又去触摸，如此循环往复；直到她支撑不住、沉沉睡去，方才罢休。她难得地做了个美梦，梦见自己回到了相片里的世界，一间闷热的秘密俱乐部，不知道位于何处的大喇叭正放着联邦德国金属乐队的曲目。震耳欲聋的打击乐音中，手臂挥动如印尼雨林里的羯布罗香树。有人分食掺了LSD的方形糖块，药力作用下发了疯似地互相抚摸，和缠绵的无毛猫一样丑陋。昏黑角落里传来窸窸窣窣的议论和摔打报纸的声音，模糊不清的人脸探讨着阿富汗的军事灾难和重新扩建古拉格的传闻。然后她望向艾莎，自己刚刚从莫斯科大学毕业的姐姐穿着红菜汤色的条纹裹身裙，打扮抢眼，神情却比自己这个在校生还要紧张,目光不知道该投往何处。当迷幻音乐取代了摇滚，她们跳起了走样的弗拉明戈舞，某个满头烫卷发的男孩冲着艾莎吹口哨。

这之后，她就很少见到艾莎的笑容了。艾莎获选成为“伊卡洛斯”计划的一员，开始了漫长的航空训练。艾莎每年短得可怜的假期里，她们会一起吃奶油饺子，从不讨论“伊卡洛斯”。尽管她那时完全不理解为什么艾莎会投身于这项夺走了她们父母的事业，但相会苦短，不能浪费在唇枪舌剑上。

安娜漂进驾驶舱时，克里斯托弗早已打开了自动驾驶，正舒舒服服地靠着椅子吮吸一袋合成果汁。透过舷窗，晨昏线将那颗铁锈色的星体切成了明暗两半，而她们生活了两年的轨道空间站渺小如同浮游在幽暗海洋上的一只发光水母。

“我还是不敢相信就这么完了。你知道他们告诉我什么吗?他们说空间站会在中控系统的指挥下经历轨道衰减。你知道那是什么意思，几代人的心血就这么砸向火星，除了一具烧焦的残骸之外什么都不会剩下。真是可笑，在人类踏足之前，我们就已经决定要往上面扔垃圾了。我以为自己能在空间站里躲一辈子，现在就又要回去面对我的老爹了。莫斯科哪有能肆无忌惮地看黄色录像的地方啊？”克里斯托弗察觉到了自己的失言，转身说：

“我不该讲的。只是…只是我实在无法接受，我甚至想不到自己回到地球之后该干点什么。也许我该去黑市上当个音像制品贩子，而不是到秘书处供职。等那些榆木脑袋终于想清楚，重启航天事业，我就能在那些人脸上扔一盘光碟，说：‘看看这个,白痴！这可是《纳粹性爱汽车旅馆》，人类色情电影史上最糟糕的作品！’真想拍下他们脸上的表情。一个热爱美国毒草的航天英雄，这主意怎么样？”

“乐观点，克里斯托弗，我们还有希望。你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

安娜扒住副驾驶位，姜色头发飘向金属棚顶。

“今天？今天是我重新开始吃钙片的日子。说真的，你也该来点钙片，奶粉味儿的，可以防止失重导致的钙质流失。好吧，我承认我吃钙片只是因为味道不错。”克里斯托弗把喝空的果汁盒随手塞进了工作服口袋里。

“今天是星门重开之日，也是伊卡洛斯号如约归来的日子——八年七个月零十四个日夜，我可是一天一天数过的，不会出错。事实上，我们已经很接近伊卡洛斯号消失的位置了，就在火星轨道附近——”

克里斯托弗望向安娜胸口处桃心木外壳的八音盒，自从他认识安娜的第一天起，那个八音盒就始终用尼龙绳串住，挂在安娜脖子上。他还以为不会有人戴这么沉重的项链的。

“你还是忘不了她，对吗？”

克里斯托弗发出一声细不可闻的叹息。

“你在说什么，克里斯托弗？那可是我姐姐，我当然忘不了她！而且星门经过固定的周期会重新开启，这是得到过实践证明的！她一定会回来的，和伊卡洛斯号一起。”

“你说得对，安娜。如果伊卡洛斯号成功穿越星门返航，那一切还有转机。如果人类能借助星门抵达另一片全然陌生的领域，肯定不会再有人觉得关停空间站是个聪明的决定了。说不定再等上八年，我们也能去看看星门那一头的世界。可惜了，我只能当个谦卑的后来者。不过你姐姐可能已经交上了外星男朋友，不回来了。从照片来看，她不仅符合地球人的审美，也很符合仙王座α星的审美。”克里斯托弗发出几声干瘪的笑声，估计清楚自己开了个极坏的玩笑。

“闭嘴，克里斯托弗，你知道我对她是什么感觉。”

安娜的神情半是期许半是愁苦，在太空乃至加利福尼亚，这种感情算不得什么禁忌；莫斯科或列宁格勒的情形与此大不相同。自己会是世界上唯一一个还在乎伊卡洛斯号的人吗？它就这么消失在了那个特定的空间点，如同某个不入流导演把航行中的飞船和黑暗宇宙两幅画面剪辑在了一起。她不会回来的，无线电静默昭示了机组成员的命运，你该面对现实了——

“抱歉，安娜。”

克里斯托弗在控制台上鼓捣了半天，扳下了数个操纵杆，红色天体远去的速度似乎变缓了。

“飞船开始减速。我可不希望伊卡洛斯号刚回到人类世界就和我们相撞。”

他转过头瞥了安娜一眼。

“我们有足够多的时间监听附近的通讯信号，剩下的就得听天由命了。”

“谢谢你，克里斯托弗。”

安娜把自己绑在副驾驶座上。无垠深空中，除了黯淡至几不可见的火卫一之外，再也没有其他相对运动着的天体了。伊卡洛斯号还没有出现，也许它就和十七年前和二十五年前送过星门的两颗无人探测器一样，在宇宙的那一头无止境地漂流，杳无音讯；直到十万年之后被某个气态巨星捕获，连同化为枯骨的船员、刻录有《国际歌》和射电图谱的镀金唱片永远淹没在液氢海洋里。早半个世纪飞往虚无的“旅行者”也搭载了这么一张唱片，内含时任美国总统的一段演讲。艾莎偶尔会以这段演讲来为睡前故事环节作结，小时候的安娜并不明白姐姐眼睛里的泪水到底是为什么而打转。她仍记得自己最后一次从艾莎口中听到这些话的情形：那是新年假期的一天，艾莎毫无征兆地推开了家门。还没等安娜惊叫出声，艾莎便求着安娜和她一起坐在沙发上，随后，她背诵道：

“

…

这是来自一个遥远的小型世界的礼物。

它是我们的声音、我们的科学、我们的意志、我们的音乐、我们的思考和我们的情感的象征。

我们正努力延续时光，以期能与你们的时光共融。

…

”

但是安娜根本没心情听这些她早已熟记于心的辞令。艾莎的眼眶红红的，一定是有什么坏事发生了。她刚想从铁盒里找几块柠檬苏打饼安抚一下艾莎，但对方按住了她的胳膊，从大衣口袋里掏出一只八音盒放进安娜的手心里，说道：

“拿好了。”

安娜狐疑地看着艾莎。这只八音盒是在艾莎开始训练前自己送给她的礼物，她希望艾莎在火星轨道上，四周只有通风管嗡鸣声相伴时也能听到《致爱丽丝》，也许就能时不时地想起自己。

“这是在干什么？我还指望你把它带上火星呢。”安娜撇撇嘴，摆出乐观昂扬的革命战士表情。劳动委员会的成员就喜欢小姑娘这副模样。

“不，安娜，你比我更需要它。这样，当你牵住其他女孩子的白皙手指时，你就会记起你有过一个很不负责任的姐姐，她不仅丢下了你独自一人，还把你精心准备的礼物给退回去了。”

看着艾莎脸上的苦笑，安娜忽然意识到她声音里的哭腔是从何而来了，她负责语言功能的大脑皮层肯定是在惊愕中罢工了。

“伊卡洛斯计划根本就不是什么登陆火星计划，而是载人穿越星门，对不对？我早该知道的，那些探测器一无所获，他们肯定要派人过去。现在又是一个八年…”安娜胡乱地抓着自己的头发，直到它变得和狮鬃一样凌乱蓬松。那个共青团员消失无踪，她现在比美国大盗邦妮·帕克更狂野。

“不、不用安慰我，艾莎，不必了。我知道你非常可能没法回来，谁也不知道星门之后是什么。所以说在失去爸爸妈妈之后，我还要失去姐姐。去他的齐奥尔科夫斯基，我恨火箭，我恨计划委员会，我恨——”

艾莎打断了她的情绪宣泄，说道：

“爸爸妈妈也会赞同我的决定的，这也是他们毕生的夙愿。”

“可是我不赞同！”

安娜几乎是在咆哮。她掀开窗帘，看见街边停着辆黑色伏尔加轿车，驾驶座上是个穿着冬季大衣的士兵。食品店门口一如往常排成长龙，这年头买根香肠都得排队，而半个月前混合咖啡就断货了。她还记得那种菊苣和咖啡粉混合物的可怕味道，而上中学时，艾莎居然还琢磨过拿它烤纸杯蛋糕。理所当然地，成品难吃极了；在吃下一肚子的焦糊味儿面团后，她可以证明这点。等什么时候艾莎回来了，她就要托人从黑市上搞点西德来的纯正咖啡。

“对不起，对不起…我知道我是个自私的人，为了缺乏根据、甚至不是发乎理性的热望就抛弃了你。我没资格让你原谅我，但求求你，别让我就这么离开。求求你了。总得有人选择希望，勇踏前人未至之境。”

该死，安娜。你也不想让她在陷入休眠时，耳边依然盘旋着你的埋怨声吧？平静，平静，想想她偷偷从勘察加给你带回来的陨石碎片，想想那部能收看美国频道的改装电视机，想想你们一起从那个穿皮夹克的秃子那里弄来的《日瓦戈医生》，那时你还怀疑他是个克格勃…

她的呼吸变得均匀和缓。她平静地望向艾莎，说：

“你还能待多长时间？”

艾莎似乎意识到了什么。她缓缓合上眼睑，湿润的睫毛挂着水珠。

“半个小时。做你该做的事，别让他们等太久。”

然后安娜像头真正的雌狮那样咬向艾莎冰凉的红唇，右手放在了纯色衬衫的领口纽扣上。

一阵电磁扰动的声音打断了她的回忆。信号起初模糊，随后渐渐收束为女人的嗓音，因说话者气喘吁吁而显得口齿不清。”

“我是艾莎·阿伦戴尔——”

安娜立刻放下了手中的钙片罐，屏息静听。在八年七个月零十四个日夜之后，在所有希望都化为泡影前的最后一刻，在人类忘却星空梦想的第一个晚上，她真的回来了！但后面的通讯内容让她再也高兴不起来了：

“——伊卡洛斯号的机组成员之一。请不要试图营救、打捞或是回收伊卡洛斯号，也不要相信其他人的通讯内容，更不要登船！我重复，请不要试图营救、打捞或是回收伊卡洛斯号，也不要相信其他人的通讯内容，更不要登船！我已经关闭了伊卡洛斯号的动力系统，即将携带核弹前往引擎室摧毁飞船。如果有任何人收到这则讯息，远离伊卡洛斯号！请祝我好运，因为我的所作所为是为了人类。如果我没能成功，务必代我完成未竟之事。我最后重复一次：请不要…”

安娜把耳朵凑近喇叭，依然不能从白噪音里分辨出艾莎的声音。就在艾莎说话的时候，有人在伊卡洛斯号上启动了电磁干扰装置，不足以破坏设备，但完全够阻断通讯。现在，失去动力的伊卡洛斯号就悬停在安娜和克里斯托弗所乘的联盟号飞船正前方不远处，就连它再次现身时也像是个拙劣的特效镜头。

克里斯托弗皱起眉头，看了安娜一眼，说：

“我很想劝你听从艾莎的建议，但你是不会照做的。”

“没错，我打算来场太空行走。”

安娜解开了安全缚带，伶俐地漂往船尾气闸，只是头差点撞上灭火器。她把铁罐里最后几枚钙片都倒进嘴里，边咀嚼边说道：

“无论伊卡洛斯号上发生了什么，我都非得见她一面不可。”

“如果你和她没能回来——”

“那就照她说的做。说不定新圣母公墓终于要有我的一席之地了。不过，嘿，我会成功的。”她湖绿色的眼睛里满溢坚定神采，比入党宣誓时可虔诚多了。

“克里斯托弗，我已经打开了伊卡洛斯号的9号舱门。现在我已经进入气闸，开始加压——我知道你听不见我在说什么。”

气流声透过面罩传进安娜的颅骨。不出意外的话，伊卡洛斯号同样配备了人造重力系统；她不得不在加压完成后脱下舱外宇航服，舱外服的重量是她负担不了的。幸运的是，气闸里还存放着几套尚完好的舱内防护服，她说不定能用头盔里的短波通讯系统重新联系上艾莎；除此之外，情况未卜之下，有备无患总是没错的。

“我是‘联盟-37’号的安娜，请回答我，艾莎。”

安娜眼前一片漆黑，只能借助手腕上的探照灯照明。她身处的12号舱似乎是间植物学实验室，破碎的橱窗面板后，草本植物在高辐射水平的作用下不正常地疯长，茎叶肿胀得让她完全没法辨认其所属品种。地板上除了被砸烂的研究器材外，还有大滩血迹。这里安静极了，接近真空，让人寒毛直竖——直到对讲机里艾莎的声音打破了这死寂。

“安娜？安娜·阿伦戴尔？”

她听见了吸鼻子的声音，猜想艾莎此时一定又挑起了眉毛。

“天啊，我确实需要一个帮手，但为什么是你…安娜，快离开这，求你了，这是我最后一次求你，离开这吧，在伊卡洛斯号吞噬你之前。”

“不、不、不，，我也是宇航员了，还上了火星轨道站呢。虽然比不上你，不过通常的麻烦还难不倒我。何况我可等了你八年，你休想再把我推开！”

无线电那头是一阵短暂的沉默，紧接着，安娜听到踢打玻璃的沉闷响动和艾莎的苦涩笑声。

“看来你是非要卷进这事不可了。”

“当然，我没那么退缩。艾莎，你在哪？”

艾莎深吸了口气，说道：

“我在餐厅，7号舱。让我这么说吧，我试图抢在指令长罗曼年科之前采取行动以避免和他发生争执，但他的对策是趁我不备把我锁在这。”

“艾莎，伊卡洛斯号到底发生了什么？”安娜小心翼翼地贴着墙行进才绕开了那滩血污，紧接着就差点被什么东西绊倒。下意识地，她把灯光移至脚下，很快就后悔起自己的举动来：她看到一具尸体，后脑被塞进嘴里的手枪开出一个血肉模糊的大洞，颅顶尚存的灰白头发和血块粘连在一起。感谢应激训练，这类B级片似的血腥场面已经不会让她心跳过速了，她甚至还有勇气掰开死人僵硬的手指取出凶器，再从被血浆浸透的连身服口袋里翻来后备弹药。

“我一开始还以为你是打算带着伊卡洛斯号叛逃到美国，所以才和指令长起了冲突；不过这就没法解释12号舱里自杀的家伙了。不管怎样，我想我该找到舰桥，说不定能用那儿的中控系统把你放出去。”

艾莎身边似乎环绕着敲击金属壁的噪音，难道这个时候负责维修管道的船员还在尽忠职守？

“不，情况比那糟多了。有某种外星生物——毋宁说是病毒，入侵了伊卡洛斯号。一段时间后，受感染者就会被转化成怪物，样子比洛夫克拉夫特*注3小说里那些东西还要惹人憎恶。但他们却仍具备生前的记忆，也能维持人类外表。从目前观察到的情况看，只要接触了感染者，哪怕是肌肤触碰或是沾上唾液，就可能落入同样的命运。这就是为什么‘伊卡洛斯’号必须要被毁掉。绝不要相信任何人，除了我和罗曼年科之外，其他人要么死了，要么生不如死；而罗曼年科想把伊卡洛斯号开回地球。”

撞击金属的沉闷声响似乎越来越近了，听起来恍若丧钟般不祥。

“你还好吗，艾莎？你身边的动静好像不太对劲。你身上有武器吗？枪，榴弹，喷火器？我看到地图了，马上就去舰桥，坚持住，艾莎！”

“我很好，安娜。不过轻武器不能彻底杀死它们，只能暂时停止——”一声巨响在安娜耳边炸开，潜伏在排气系统里的异星来客正试图突破铝制障壁。她声嘶力竭地喊叫道：

“艾莎！和我说话，天啊，天啊…”

无人回应。

她一路奔跑，打翻了更多标本罐和培养皿；一天前，这些来自其他天体的物质还令她梦寐以求，如今外星土壤撒在地面，看起来和一抔尘土没什么区别。走廊中身首异处的清洁机器人还在发出“哔哔”噪音，感应器狂乱地闪着红光，被切断的电线不时喷涌火花。当她终于坐在控制台前时，已经快没法呼吸了，对讲器里的沉默让她比赤身裸体置于真空还要痛苦。这时她再次听见了艾莎低微细弱的嗓音，解除了她为自己施下的窒息咒语。

“安娜，我就躲在储物间，但它已经进入餐厅了。我不知道我还有多长时间，所以听好了：舰桥里的电脑存储了我们记录的数据和航行日志，告诉拜科努尔那些人，星门后，有个美丽又炎热的世界正绕着一颗橙矮星*注4以276个地球日为周期公转，卡里加尔-5有浓密的雨林，氧气含量略高于地球…但是千万记得远离同步轨道上的那艘不明飞船…”

“嘘，嘘，别说这些丧气话。”安娜轻而易举就打开了12号舱门，毕竟火星轨道空间站和伊卡洛斯号用的都是同一套电子门禁系统。她重新检查了一次手上堪用的装备：一支马卡洛夫手枪，三个弹匣的空尖弹。她对自己能否对付得了那东西完全拿不定主意，但再也没时间犹豫了。

“‘千山万水，千山万水，去和你相会，这种事，只有我能做到！’艾莎，还记得这句话吗，《阿黛尔·雨果的故事》?”

“我怎能忘记那句对着遥远天空与深邃汪洋许下的誓约呢。何况十九岁的阿佳妮是那么美，骤雨抚过她清丽娇艳的脸也会叹惋止息。当她起誓追寻某人，哪怕河水逆流、山峦升起又沉落也无法遏止，因为她的爱只有死亡方能句读。我好怀念巷子里不挂招牌的私人影厅，油腻的布面座位上总有股香甜的奶精味道。话说回来，那家影院现在怎么样了？”

“很遗憾，就在我坐上飞船之前三个月的时候它被查封了，恐怕我们之后得换个活动地点了。不过我也有很多个新年没在莫斯科度过了，说不定已经连高尔基大街都认不出了。”

多亏了她在太空站的健身器材上下的功夫，不然安娜也许没法坚持这么久。克里斯托弗总是说她矫健得像只羚羊，然后为自己日渐松弛的小腿发两句牢骚。不到几分钟的时间里，她就从舰桥跑到了休息室。看得出来，伊卡洛斯号的政委塔季扬娜是个陀思妥耶夫斯基的忠实崇拜者，在被拦腰斩成两段之前还在翻看《罪与罚》；茶几上四足探月机器人的树脂模型被鲜血漆成猩红，黯淡灯光中显出一点妖异。

“你知道吗，艾莎，你目不转睛地盯着阿佳妮的时候，我一直看着你。彼时我羡慕阿黛尔只为一人跳动的心，但我从没想过她的承诺竟然会应验在我自己身上。”

她想艾莎这时候一定会羞红了脸，扬起嘴角；即使几步之外的黑暗中正有怪物逡巡，挥动触手打落刀叉。

“真聪明，安娜。你知道我现在害怕极了，所以无论你说什么我都会答应的。”

艾莎的声音确实有些颤抖，轻易地就汇入瓷器破碎的脆响中而难以认出。

“也许吧，不过接下来的事你肯定不会喜欢——”

安娜转动旋柄，餐厅舱门徐徐打开。某个原本是生物学家格里什金的东西正要砸开下一间储藏室的铁门，听到异动缓缓转过身来。大大小小的眼球绕着蚯蚓状的血管在颈部蔓延，脖子上生出几束顶端长满细碎利齿的触手；刃状肢体取代了小臂，骨骼外包裹着病态的粉色组织。

安娜想，自己一定要找个水槽呕吐，不过得等到把它解决之后。以她不逊于飞行员的反应速度，也只能勉强避开破空而来的触手，再晚半秒就会被刺穿心脏。她举枪、瞄准、扣下扳机，首次开火即打断了作为怪物武器的触须。更加恼怒的格里什金干脆挥动前肢侧身冲向安娜，安娜则对准前胸倾泄了剩下的整个弹匣。尽管每颗子弹都能让他后退一步，他依然不屈不挠。正当安娜为弹药用尽时手枪套筒发出的咔哒响声感到绝望时，那东西身后的数排铁架突然像多米诺骨牌一样轰然倒塌，把它压垮在玻璃瓶和压缩饼干中；在它挣扎起身之前，安娜便换好了子弹，这次她接连命中格里什金的脖子。那些密密麻麻的瞳孔不住地收缩又放大，因痛苦而放射出异样的狂热光彩，几乎把她灼伤。终究，所有眼眸渐次合拢，安娜面前只剩一具畸形的躯体——尽管它的沉寂只是暂时的罢了。

她耸耸肩，一时间不知道该怎么开口。她曾无数次幻想过重逢时的情景，每次都以干邑白兰地和《糖梅仙子之舞》而起，以潮湿呼吸在微光中交缠氤氲告终，烛火会把艾莎的下颌照得薄而剔透，像产于科林斯的白蜂蜡。她从没设想过会隔着倾覆的铁架和满地垃圾与艾莎相对而望，而她向艾莎迈出的第一步就踩扁了一只铝罐，制造出令人倒牙的噪声。但她们可是一起制伏了怪物，还有比这更超乎想象的吗？

艾莎张开五指，制止了安娜的举动。

“别过来，安娜。”

安娜哑然失笑。

“这家伙总不会马上活过来。就算隔着防护服，我想我怎么着都得给你个拥抱。八年未见，别那么腼腆嘛。”

“你还有子弹吗?”

“还剩一个弹匣，如果你打算告诉我还有更多稀奇古怪的生物正向我们靠拢，恐怕咱们只能向列宁像祈祷了。”

说话时安娜又一次装填了弹药，变重的手枪多少能起到点心理安慰作用。

“很好。如果我试图靠近你，对我开枪，别打偏了。”

艾莎说这些疯话时的腔调倒是和往常一样冷静，安娜不禁为此寒毛直竖。听说长期处于冷冻休眠状态会让人神志不清，而从艾莎的脸上也确实看不出什么岁月流逝的痕迹。

“我不明白，艾莎。这实在是没道理，你有点把我吓到了。”

“三个小时前我成功把另外两名被感染的船员关进了卧舱浴室，暂时不会有变异体的威胁了。但是，你看——”艾莎指了指自己的胫骨，防护服上有一处用气密胶带封死的破损处。“我被它们的异化肢体割伤，六七个小时后就可能会成为其中一员。这是我亲眼目睹的现象，但我无法保证这个过程会不会比那更短。我本该早早用餐刀划开手腕自杀——”

“你肯定是把镜子给弄坏了。还能想起那次你在洗澡时滑倒——”

“安娜——”

“你根本想象不到医生用镊子把碎玻璃从你的手背里取出来时，我有多心疼——”

安娜忽视了艾莎的阻拦，继续说道，声音哽咽。

“安娜，我是认真的。别想太多，眼下最重要的事就是把核弹带到引擎室附近，罗曼年科多半反锁了舱门，但是在通风口附近引爆的效果也不会差很多。”

“艾莎中尉，想不到你和这位安娜小姐不仅同样不明事理，还都天真得过了头。没错，发射前，他们告诉了你一串核弹密码，不过那只是一串无意义的数字，为了让你产生能与我平起平坐的错觉罢了。我会说这是个明智之举，因为你这样的年轻人总是以为靠一点自我牺牲的个人英雄主义就能解决问题，从不把更大的利益纳入考虑。伊卡洛斯号的成功返航再次证明了我国的领先地位，只有人类史上最强大的政权才能办到这种伟业，可你却被风险蒙蔽，完全忽视了这背后的舆论价值。”

罗曼科夫还是按捺不住加入对话，丝毫不为自己此前的偷听感到羞耻。

“少校，如果伊卡洛斯号在西伯利亚降落，恐怕将引发一场不亚于切尔诺贝利事故的灾难。到底要让多少城市重蹈普里皮亚季的覆辙，你才会觉得代价够大？”

“想不到我们当中还有个被西方报纸洗脑的人。你伪装得很好，中尉。我一直以为我们的政治审查天衣无缝，感谢你让我发现了其中尚存不足之处。”

罗曼年科打足了官腔，全无恼怒，安娜甚至怀疑他正乐在其中。

“你说艾莎受了敌人的蛊惑，但你才是那个上当受骗的人。在登上伊卡洛斯号之前，我就在从火星轨道站返回地球的飞船上。再也没有什么载人航天计划了，这是政治局宣布的决议。所有驻扎在外层空间的人员都已陆续开始撤离，伊卡洛斯计划被抛弃了。”

罗曼年科沉默了。思忖片刻，他以不疾不徐的语调说道：

“那么伊卡洛斯号的回归就更加必要了，我相信这会让部长会议重新考虑自己的立场的。中尉，你为什么不告诉安娜小姐，是谁在返程前探索不明外星飞行器的计划上投了赞成票，导致我们陷入道德困境的？”

“我对此事负有不可推卸的责任，也已做好准备接受惩罚，但俄罗斯人民不应该为我们的轻率举动陪葬。想想你的孩子，就算他身在西德——”

“从他逃往西德的那天起，他在我心中就已经死了，正是你这样道貌岸然的修正主义分子腐化了戈卢什科的思想，害死了我的儿子。我们之间没什么可说的了，中尉。我猜在核弹计划后，你打算启动反应堆熔毁程式，那就让我们在引擎室见吧。”

罗曼年科关闭了通讯器。直到艾莎提及他趁倒东柏林出差之机跑到美国大使馆申请政治避难的儿子，罗曼年科才撕下了那副冷静圆滑的面具。不过这样也好，安娜早就受不了他令人反胃的做作了。

“所以说我们真的要让反应堆自毁吗？”

艾莎点了点头，一言不发地向着引擎室所在的伊卡洛斯号中心区域走去。安娜拿着枪紧跟在后，警觉地来回巡视身后和头顶。她的担心显得有些多余，正如艾莎所说，并没有更多变异船员从仪器后的阴影现身给她们制造惊喜；事实上，她们正行经的这条长廊两侧是透明舷窗，舷窗之外能看到伊卡洛斯号层层叠叠的太阳能电池阵列犹如六翼天使的翅膀，同样都因日光映照而披上金色的圣洁光芒。安娜凝视着这光，猜想也许伊卡洛斯号的名字本身就是预兆，因为接近云霄和天堂反而遭受殒身之痛。她太过出神，当发现艾莎正加速跑向引擎室前的最后一道舱门时已经来不及阻止了。她眼睁睁地看着铁门落下又被反锁，唯有捶打着玻璃，流着泪质问艾莎为什么要这么做。

不，你必须走了。艾莎解释道。伊卡洛斯号最底部是飞船停机坪，在你逃出升天的时候让我一个人对付罗曼年科吧，我不能让你陷于危险之中。

可你甚至连把枪都没有，难道只是想找个借口为自己当初犯下的错误赎罪吗？不，你没那么容易把我甩掉，安娜在钻进通风管前如是想。身穿防护服挤过铁皮隧道实在是有些勉为其难，爬行这不到十米的距离简直比在棺材里活埋一个世纪还要煎熬。好几次她都确信自己再也动弹不得，终究仍得以挣脱。眼前透着灯光的栅格越来越近，但艾莎的情况大概相当不妙——不需要借助通讯器，她就能听见艾莎几近呜咽的呻吟。罗曼年科对自己的属下拳脚相加，动作比顽劣的男孩对待布偶更粗暴。当安娜最终钻出黑洞洞的风口时，她看到罗曼年科掐住艾莎的喉咙，将后者死死按在控制台上。

“离她远点，少校。”安娜对引擎室顶开了一枪。子弹与金属碰撞，火星迸射。

罗曼年科缓缓松开了自己属于军人的粗壮右手，转身面对安娜。

“寡不敌众也是理所当然，我已尽了职责。”

“这就是你的遗言吗，罗曼年科？真是够可悲的。我还以为你会发扬绅士风度向艾莎道个歉呢。”

艾莎的膝盖、手肘和大腿刚才都挨了几下重击，但罗曼年科甫一放松，她又开始在键盘上敲打。

“违抗指令长的命令即为叛国，我不认为我需要向该上军事法庭的人道歉。开枪吧，安娜，我并不畏惧死亡。死亡是前进的基石，美国人同样明白这个道理，却做不到我们这般决绝，所以他们在白令海尝到了失败的苦果。当小伙子们重返太空，他们会听说罗曼年科是个不知变通的顽固分子，也会听说罗曼年科曾经拼尽全力拯救过伊卡洛斯号，只有他们才有资格评说。”

安娜扣下扳机，9毫米子弹击碎了罗曼年科的面罩，自眉心处洞穿颅骨。良久，他跪倒在地，鲜血汩汩流出；直到死前，他依然圆睁双眼，似乎是想再多看一眼那宏伟的裂变反应炉。

艾莎敲下了最后一行指令，显得如释重负。她看向血泊中的罗曼年科，说道：

“一切都结束了，至少看上去是这样。安娜，没有你，我是没法做到的。”

“你真的不和我乘船逃离吗？”

安娜的表情里带着几许狡黠。

“不。我必须留在伊卡洛斯号上的理由就和我毁掉它的理由一样。离开你总让我觉得难以割舍，但说再见的时候到了。”艾莎摘下头盔，在发动机组过载运转的尖锐嗡鸣中，她大声说道：

“请记得我此刻的容颜，一如现在，一如永远。若你能还有机会挣脱地心引力，我就在火星轨道外，银河系西侧悬臂的某片星屑上与你同在。”

然后，她合上眼睛，不愿看安娜流泪离去的背影。但片刻后，分明有另一瓣嘴唇压过了自己的嘴唇，贪婪地吮吸着她全部的忧愁与欣慰。

她挣扎着推开安娜，低垂眼帘，泪水止不住地滴落到网格状的金属地面上。

“安娜，你明知道这样一来你也没法回去了。”

“谁说我要回到莫斯科？”

安娜用两根手指抬起她的下巴，笑着说：

“我们要去往星门之后，抢在其他人之前对那颗处女星球宣称主权。别担心，就算你真的变成了长着四只胳膊的怪物，我也爱你如常。是你告诉我的：总要有人选择希望，勇踏前人未至之境，不是吗？”

注1：美国现代主义建筑师，其作品颇具未来感。

注2：肯尼迪航天中心所在地，NASA所有载人飞船都在此发射。

注3：美国惊悚小说作家，克苏鲁系列的缔造者。

注4：一种被认为较有可能拥有存在生命的行星的恒星。太阳是一颗黄矮星。


End file.
